movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
William's Monster Marbles
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7Ex73xlMSk *(one morning) *William: Mmm... This popcorn tastes good. *(William is watching a film called The Star Wars (Stephen Druschke's Style) trilogy clips) *William: This looks like a good trilogy idea for Stephen Druschke Films to do. *Announcer: We'll be right back after these commercials. *Narrator: Hey, would you like some monster marbles? *William: Oh yeah. I love monster marbles. *(the advert plays a film about monster marbles) *William: Oh wow. *Narrator: You can always get the really cool incredible collection of balls to get. *William: Oh boy! *Narrator: Get them for free! *William: Yeah. *Narrator: Come and get them for free. You want all of them. I'll be happy to know that you'll be getting those. *(TV turns off) *Yin: You've been watching adverts since Stephen Druschke Films might do the Star Wars Trilogy in his style. Now that we're all together, it's time to get ready for action. *All: Yay! It's a special treat for us to do so. *William: Oh boy. I love marbles. Can't wait to get them. *Abigail: She's right. *Thomas: If Stephen Druschke wants to do Star Wars, then that might work out fine. *Ashley: We must make plans to do so. *Leo: How about with a list of programs? That might work. *Josh: With visual effects and digital sound. *Dorothy: And which kinds of versions in The Star Wars Trilogy for Stephen to choose. *Stella: Like Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Special Edition Version), which sounds good. *Trent: As well as Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Revisited Version), which looks perfect. *Jesus: Plus Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version), which looks better. *Yin: Absolutely! *Abigail: Since Star Wars (Stephen Druschke's Style) needs a cast, it may use some animals, humans, and toys in the trilogy too. *William: Yeah. And I want some marbles too. *Yin: I didn't know you like marbles since you watched that advert on TV with clips from the Star Wars (Stephen Druschke's Style) trilogy. *William: Yeah. Since I like the Star Wars Trilogy, Stephen Druschke may want to do a cast video with animals, humans, and toys in it. *Yin: Absolutely. And if you want some marbles, you may want to be good. *Ashley: Yeah. I want some. *Stella: Me too. *Thomas: Me three. *Leo: Me four. *Trent: Me five. *Dorothy: Me six. *Josh: Me seven. *Abigail: Me eight. *William: Me nine. *Jesus: Me ten. *(Later, They came to the Toys Love Us shop) *Abigail: So this is Toys Love Us. *Jesus: That's the place we're at. *Trent: Let's go inside. *Clown: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, animals and humans, toys and robots, come into the wonderful world of Toys Love Us. *William: Based on Toys R Us. *Clown: Correct. You can go in. *(They run into the door, but bump into so hard that they get pushed back) *Jesus: Ow. *Clown: Go in one by one. *Trent: Not all at once? *Josh: Alright. *Leo: That's one tricky door. *(they go in, one by one) *William: Wow. Cool. This workshop is like Toy R Us. *Stella: Can't wait to check out the toys. *(the heroes go around to get some toys like toy trains, video games, game consoles, video cassettes, DVDs, toy tugboats, toy characters, toy lightsabers, toy pipes, toy cigars, toy stogies, marbles, food, drink, sweets, and candy) *Store Manager: Welcome to Toys Love Us. How can I help you? *All: We've got all the things we need. *Store Manager: Sure. They're all for free. (everyone pays for them) Thanks. Enjoy them. (smiles) Gosh. They're so friendly. Category:Future Kids episodes Category:Episodes